Shots at Love
by heartofstele
Summary: An exploration into Simon Lewis and Isabelle Lightwood's relationship based on random drabble prompts. Love isn't the easiest thing for a Shadowhunter and a Daylighter. Series of one-shots without continuity.
1. Bride

Disclaimer: We don't own Simon or Isabelle. The belong to The Mortal Instruments and Cassandra Clare.

These will be a series of drabbles/one-shots about Simon and Isabelle's relationships so the chapters don't necessarily follow each other. These are also posted on our tumblr: Isabelle-Lewis

* * *

Bride

Simon looked at his reflection in the mirror and pushed some of his hair back from his eyes. He took a deep breath as he fixed his cufflinks. After everything that had been going on with life, it was a relief to have something fairly normal to tend to. He felt honored to be a part of Luke and Jocelyn's wedding, especially since they were like his second family. _'Perhaps maybe they were becoming more than just secondary parents now…' _Simon became lost in his thoughts of his mother and Rebecca.

"Your tie's crooked."  
Simon turned around and saw Isabelle standing at the doorway in her gold strapless bridesmaid dress. Her dark black hair was half pinned down while the rest of her long hair curled down her back and rested over her shoulders. Her red ruby pendant was now replaced with a gold necklace that plunged into her sweetheart neckline. As if he didn't find her attractive enough. He stood there with his lips slightly parted as if he were going to respond but couldn't find the right words to say.

Isabelle walked over to him and began undoing his neck tie.  
"Oh. Uhm..thanks."  
"Don't worry about it. I've actually gotten pretty good at this since Alec sucks at tying these too. And of course Max…" she froze for a second and stopped talking before she quickly when back to Simon's tie. She tightened it up and straightened out his suit. "There you go."

"Isabelle…" Simon began. He debated if he should say something about Max but didn't know if that would be the best thing to do right. Instead he settled with, "Thanks."

She simply smiled at him. "Well don't you clean up nice?"  
"Well, it is Jocelyn and Luke's wedding so the gesture seems appropriate."  
Isabelle began to check her makeup in the mirror. "I guess so. Weddings don't really excite me. Shadowhunter. Downworlder. Mundies. They're all lies. But maybe I'll find a nice hookup tonight."  
Simon felt a bit uneasy. "You don't really mean that do you?"  
"The lies or the hookup?"  
"Uhm. Both."  
"Look. If two people want to make a terrible mistake and bind themselves together with lies of forever then fine. But that doesn't make it less of a lie. I guess I wasn't really serious about the hookup," she ended and tapped a finger to Simon's cheek.

"I actually like weddings. Plus I think Jocelyn and Luke deserve each other right? They love each other and-" Isabelle cut him off.  
"And you expect to fall in love one day and have your own fancy wedding?"  
"Well, I _did_. Not really sure how vampire weddings work or if they exist or matter."  
"Oh. Right. I guess 'til death do us part' means something totally different huh?"  
"Yeah…" Simon trailed off.

"Hey guys," Clary walked inside. "My mom's looking for the rest of the wedding party. We're about to start!"  
"Yeah. We should get going." Isabelle said.

The music started and two younger children from Luke's pack made their way down the aisle as the flower girl and ring bearer. Luke couldn't have looked happier. Simon took a sharp intake of breath when he felt Isabelle's fingers graze his arms.  
"Nervous?" he asked her as he grabbed for her hand.  
"Me? No." she flushed. "I guess this is kind of cute."  
"Yeah. You look beautiful. By the way."  
"What?"  
"I mean. . .Iz" he stumbled over his words.  
"How cute. You're blushing."  
Simon touched his cheek in embarrassment. "I don't blush."  
"Thanks," she finally responded.

Finally Jace and Clary started taking their steps down the aisle. Simon and Isabelle soon followed after carefully taking their steps and smiling. Isabelle's heart began pounding in her chest loud enough for Simon to hear her. He glanced over slightly to see if she was okay and found that her cheeks turned red and small tears welled up in the corner of her eyes.

They split up at the end of the aisle to stand with their fellow groomsmen and bridesmaids. At last, the beautiful bride in white made her way down the aisle. Jocelyn was on the verge of tears herself. Luke had the brightest smile on his face as he watched his wife-to-be make her way down to him. The moment was beautiful and Isabelle heard Clary sniffing and saw her wiping tears from her eyes. If she looked at Clary any longer she thought she might cry herself. Looking away, she caught Simon's eyes looking right at her. He was smiling his goofy and adorable smile at her and she couldn't help but become overwhelmed with a smile herself.

Perhaps weddings weren't all that bad after all.


	2. Snow

Disclaimer: We don't own Simon or Isabelle. The belong to The Mortal Instruments and Cassandra Clare.

These will be a series of drabbles/one-shots about Simon and Isabelle's relationships so the chapters don't necessarily follow each other. These are also posted on our tumblr: Isabelle-Lewis

* * *

Snow

It was snowing.

Isabelle didn't like snow. While it was fluffy, it was also cold, white, and provided no comfort to her already complicated life. It not only reminded her of her parent's cold relationship but also of her own cold and frozen heart. Permanently iced by her parent's relationship, hardened by her own relationships…. She sighed.

"Iz, you're not going out?" Alec asked her, disrupting her from her thoughts while hastily putting on his new blue scarf.  
"Did Magnus give that to you?" she asked, letting out a small smile.  
He chuckled nervously, "Yeah well he said it brought out my eyes."  
She laughed, "It does. Have fun with your date."  
He pursed his lips while looking down while pausing. Then looking straight into her eyes, he said warmly "Have fun today Iz. Don't stay cooped up here all day alright?"  
She gave him a slight nod, "Okay."

While the snow reminded her that everyone's relationships were doomed to fail, she still wished for her own brother happiness. She hoped that his relationship would be one of the rare ones who'd last. If anyone can find someone to make them happy for the rest of their lives, she hoped it would be Alec.

Sighing, she let down her hair and went to her room to curl up with her favorite movie and maybe some hot chocolate.

* * *

_SPLAT._

Jumping up hastily due to the abrupt damage to her window, she grabbed her whip to destroy whomever dared to do so when upon looking through her window, the sight of Simon in his messy hair and warm-looking jacket gave her own heart quite a beat.

"Simon, _What the hell?_" she shouted after opening her window.  
He gave her a crooked grin, "Come down Iz."  
"No."  
"Don't make me come up there."  
She groaned, "You _can't_."

Giving her a shrug, "Then come down then."  
"Fine. Fine. Fine!" She said exasperated while shutting her window. Quickly grabbing the closest jacket she could find, she ran downstairs and put on some boots.

Opening her door, she walked out into the cold and immediately felt the chilly breeze engulf her figure.  
"There better be a good reason for this Simon Lewis." She threatened, already feeling the chills.  
He looked at her and shook his head. "Iz. I can't believe you went out wearing that." He then proceeded to take off his over-used jacket.  
She glanced at herself, "Well, you told me to come down." She supposed she could have been wearing something warmer. Her black cardigan really did nothing against the cold.

"Oomph." She reflexively cried out, feeling something heavy and much toastier placed upon her. "You're going to catch a cold."  
She let out a huff, "I'm not that weak." But she put it on anyway, feeling the heat go through her body.  
"Better?"  
She scoffed, "Not by much." Despite her words, she brought the jacket closer to herself. She saw him look down on the floor and immediately felt guilt. He was just trying to keep her warm. "I mean thanks. It was nice of you." She then noticed his lack of clothes, "Won't you be cold?"  
"Vampire, remember?"  
"Ah. Yeah." She looked down on the ground, "Well what did you want?  
"Take a walk with me?"  
"What?"  
"Walk with me."

Taking a deep breath to tell him no, she caught a whiff of _his_ smell. It was a faded smell, a hint of cheap aftershave and cinnamon. Reminded her of warm cinnamon and hot cocoa. Just thinking about it brought a warm shiver through her. And maybe, just _maybe_, he, he with his awkward smiles & warm yet unbeating heart, could melt _he_r crystallized heart.

Swallowing hard, she took a deep breath and looked into his eyes and gave him a nod. "Okay."  
He hesitantly took her hand in his and pulled her with him, fully melting her through her bones.

She felt better already.


	3. Complications

Disclaimer: We don't own Simon or Isabelle. The belong to The Mortal Instruments and Cassandra Clare.

These will be a series of drabbles/one-shots about Simon and Isabelle's relationships so the chapters don't necessarily follow each other. These are also posted on our tumblr: Isabelle-Lewis

* * *

Complications

Simon sat on his bed with his legs crossed. His right hand rested on his leg while his chin rested in his palm as he stared blankly at a corner of his room. Laying his cards out in front of him, Simon couldn't even begin to grasp the extent of impossible. Surely there had to be some solution in one of his mangas, comics, or movies that he could possibly borrow from. His lifetime just didn't compare to Isabelle's and his options with here were starting to wear thin.

He ran a hand through his hair and flopped onto his bed and just continued to lay there on his back motionless. He had planned to see Isabelle later that day at the park and should probably start getting ready to leave soon. But his mind couldn't help but think about other things. Things that were painfully glaring at him in the face.

His feelings for Isabelle were undeniable. She was definitely someone special and being with him made him feel incredible. Who knew Simon Lewis could have someone like Isabelle Lightwood? And he was sort of sure that she didn't exactly hate him either.  
'_She cared about me enough to worry that Raziel might blow me to smithereens, right? That must mean _something._ Right?'_ he thought. Why was this so difficult?

Not only was telling Isabelle how he felt difficult enough but what would happen later? When the whole 'I'm a vampire so I don't age' conundrum became apparent. It just didn't seem like the best idea to date anyone, let alone Isabelle. How did Magnus handle doing this for 800 years? Hell, how would he even handle this for just 100 years? Immortality was a complicated burden but death was just as wicked. He knew he couldn't have Isabelle forever. That's saying that she even wanted him for half that long. One day she would grow old and become a beautiful woman and Simon would only cross his fingers that she still wanted him still looking like a teenager.

He couldn't possibly put her through that. There was only one option he could think of.  
'_There has to be something else I'm missing or overlooking. No way is that the only option.' _But nothing in particular came to mind. Was it even possible? And even if it was, he knew Isabelle couldn't do it. Nor could he even let Isabelle agree to something like that.

Isabelle was not going to become a vampire. Not now. Not in this lifetime.  
'_Wouldn't that bring some level of shame to the Lightwoods?'  
_Simon threw his arm over his eyes and groaned.

"Hey. Simon's in his room," he heard Jordan say.  
"Thanks," Isabelle's voice. He heard the door close and assumed she was walking toward his room in her silenced heels. He sat up and heard the door open.

"Hey. I thought I was just going to meet you at the park," he said.  
"Yeah, but I felt like getting out early. Alec's gone and I was getting bored sitting around alone," Isabelle said. She took a seat next to him on his bed. Of course, boredom wasn't her only motive to see Simon. Clary's words still rang in her mind. _'He needs you…and you need him.'_

It took awhile for him to respond but finally Simon said it. "Iz, I need to tell you something."  
"Actually, I came here early because I needed to tell you something too."  
Simon was surprised by her response. He was nervous to hear what she had to say.  
"Alright. How about you go first then." He hadn't actually pieced together what he was going to say to her yet so this would give him some time.

Isabelle seemed nervous, quite uncharacteristic of her. She started off slowly.  
"So, this isn't exactly the easiest thing for me. Being with someone like you."  
'_Wait. Is she breaking up with me?'_ Simon thought confused.  
"You're not really the type of guy I'm…attracted to."  
Simon gave her a confused look. "If you're trying to flirt with me Iz, not really working."  
"Just. Hold on." She took a breath and stared at her hands for a bit. "Simon, I think I'm falling in love with you." She looked up at him.

Simon stared at her in disbelief trying to make sure he heard her correctly. Previously he was planning on discussing the realms of their relationship in terms of, well, it being impossible but this sure threw it in a new direction.

"You…love…me?" He managed to stammer out.  
Isabelle just let out a meek, "Yes."

Whatever feelings Simon had earlier was now washed over with shock and numbness.  
This relationship just got a lot more complicated.


	4. Tears

Disclaimer: We don't own Simon or Isabelle. The belong to The Mortal Instruments and Cassandra Clare.

These will be a series of drabbles/one-shots about Simon and Isabelle's relationships so the chapters don't necessarily follow each other. These are also posted on our tumblr: Isabelle-Lewis

* * *

Tears

If vampires could cry, Simon figured he'd be crying by now. His best friend was laying down on the white bed, barely breathing & he hated the fact that he couldn't even shed a tear.  
"Simon." She gasped out.  
He took her hand in his and immediately he felt her temperature similar to his. He gripped it tighter.  
"I'm here." He whispered.  
With his other hand, he gently swept away her grayed hair and smiled at her sadly. "It's okay."

"I don't want to leave you." She whispered, her voice giving out.  
"I'll be fine."  
She coughed dryly, "Forever. Is a long time."  
"Don't worry about me." He said in a comforting tone, "I'll be okay."

Looking away from him, she gave the 16-year old looking girl behind him a smile, "You'll take care of him?"  
The girl behind him laughed, "Of course. Just… say hi to my brothers for me… Tell them I love them. Even Jace. Okay?"  
Clary nodded and blinked slowly, "Thanks. For everything. The both of you."

Simon closed his eyes as he can feel Clary's spirit pulling away. He swallowed thickly before leaning forward to give his best friend one last kiss on the forehead, "I love you Clary. Thanks for being the best best friend a guy could ever have."  
She gave a smile, "Love you too Simon. I … I hope to see you guys again."

Not knowing how to answer, Simon nodded.  
Clary looked at them one last time, then closed her emerald eyes to the world and took her last breath.

* * *

"She's gone."  
Isabelle walked up next to him, intertwining their fingers together. "They all are." Then she smiled, "At least they're all finally happy together now… I mean, as happy as they can be without us."  
He pulled her to him, "It's just us now."

She gave him a small smile, "It'll be us forever you know. And that's a _long_ time." She softly swept his bangs from his face while looking into the chocolate colored eyes she grew to love so much.

He leaned towards her to rest his forehead against hers and smiled, "With you, it doesn't sound so bad."


	5. Skinny Dipping

Disclaimer: We don't own Simon or Isabelle. The belong to The Mortal Instruments and Cassandra Clare.

These will be a series of drabbles/one-shots about Simon and Isabelle's relationships so the chapters don't necessarily follow each other. These are also posted on our tumblr: Isabelle-Lewis

* * *

Skinny Dipping

"Izzy. It's 3 o'clock in the morning. What are we doing out here at this lake? Aren't you freezing?" Simon was rather confused and slightly nervous as to why Isabelle made such a fuss about coming out here at such late hours. He thought maybe she wanted company patrolling but apparently tonight was Alec's turn. So now here they were. At a random lake.

"No. I'm fine. And can you stop asking so many questions and live a little?"  
Simon ignored the irony of that last part. "I would if you would give me some context here."  
"Do you know how to swim?" she asked.  
"Well. Yeah. I used to go swimming with Clary every now and then and – What are you doing?" Simon was cut short when he saw Isabelle unbuttoning her pants.

"I've always wanted to do this but I've never had anyone to go with. And doing this alone just seemed boring," she responded as if it was the natural response when one was asked why they were shedding their clothing. She proceeded to roll the waist of her jeans down her legs when Simon caught her hand.  
"Please don't tell me you're about to start stripping right now."  
Isabelle smirked. His concern was rather sweet but she couldn't help but laugh anyway.  
"I would think you would be excited or something to see me getting undressed."  
"Sure but, we're in public."  
"So you do want to see me undress."  
"Not the point, Iz. Someone is going to see us."  
"No they won't. Trust me," she pulled her hand out of Simon's grip and pushed her jeans the rest of its way off and slipped off her shoes. Simon looked around nervously like he had a twitch in his neck as he wasn't sure where he was supposed to look.  
"You should really join me," Isabelle said while pulling her shirt off. She was now down to her undergarments and Simon was starting to feel like this was a really bad idea.

He couldn't help but stare in shock as he watched Isabelle tiptoeing into the water.  
"The water's freezing!" she laughed and she started to get further in where the water reached her knees.  
"So why exactly are you doing this then?" he called out to her.  
"Because. Why not? It'll feel amazing." She was already up to her waist in the lake when she reached down and started moving around awkwardly.  
"Izzy. Are you ok?"  
She didn't say anything. Instead she threw a white ball of cloth onto the shore of the water.  
"Aren't you even the least bit curious Simon?" she taunted as she floated in the water.

Simon was absolutely speechless. If his body would allow it, his face would be all sorts of red.

"You're really not going to come in? Maybe this will persuade you." She reached behind her and unhooked her bra. The straps slid down her arms and with a swift toss, her final garment of clothing was gone.  
"Isabelle. You can't be serious right now," Simon finally decided to say.  
"I've just taken off all my clothes, Simon, and you're still standing there complaining. You really are something aren't you?" she teased him.

He stood there for what felt like an hour before he snapped back into reality. Here he was in the middle of a random lake area. Accompanied by a girl that he found quite gorgeous who was also floating around undressed to say the least. And yet, here he was. Standing there and not reacting to it.

"Oh hell. What am I doing?" he finally said as he pulled his sweater over his head and threw it on the ground.  
Isabelle couldn't help but sport a huge smile on her face. Simon kicked his shoes and socks off and unbuttoned his pants as well. They slid down to his ankles and he was standing there with just his boxers.

He started to walk into the lake and felt the water pushing around his legs. He closed his eyes and started walking towards where Isabelle was floating around. He finally made it to her and wondered how cold the water actually was.

"Close but not yet," she said as her knee rubbed against the side of his leg gesturing for him to 'live a little' and take his boxers off.  
"Do I really have to?"  
"Yes! I feel so free right now!" she said while throwing her arms in the air; her chest barely grazing the surface of the water. Droplets of water rained down and hit him in the eye. He sighed and with one quick movement, he pulled his boxers off and threw it over to where her bra had landed.  
She laughed and put her arms around his neck. "Feels amazing, doesn't it?"  
He gulped. "Yeah."  
"I could stay here forever." She let go of his neck and stretched herself out.  
Simon couldn't help but find Isabelle so amusing right now. He'd never seen such a carefree side of her before. He swam closer to her and put his hands on her waist.  
"You know. This actually isn't so bad. All the free range for water to flow," he joked.  
"You're gross," she said chuckling as she splashed him with water. "How's that for water flow?"

He shook the water out of his hair and wiped his face with his hands. He couldn't believe what he was doing but just seeing Isabelle laughing and joking around, he knew this was something he could get used to. He pulled her closer to him by the waist. She looked up at him with a sly grin.

He put his hand to her cheek and leaned in towards her; his breathe just brushing her lips.

"You're really lucky you're cute," he said as he kissed her on the lips. He could feel Isabelle's lips pushing against his. He took the opportunity to lower the hand on her cheek and pushed a giant wave of water over her.

She gasped. "Simon Lewis! You are going to pay for that!"  
"Not unless you can catch me first!" he shouted as he had already started swimming out of reach.


	6. Lightning

Disclaimer: We don't own Simon or Isabelle. The belong to The Mortal Instruments and Cassandra Clare.

These will be a series of drabbles/one-shots about Simon and Isabelle's relationships so the chapters don't necessarily follow each other. These are also posted on our tumblr: Isabelle-Lewis

* * *

Lightning

From behind the curtains came a flash of light. Isabelle waited patiently, counting the seconds afterwards. 1…2…3…4… A crash followed suit that rattled the window pane. Rain continued to beat down against it as if some demon or creature was desperately trying to escape the bad weather outside.

Lightning and thunder was never Isabelle's favorite part of nature. Though she outgrew the fear of such loud noises, it was the memories that came with every crash that she wasn't fond of.

When she was just a little girl, the moment she saw lightning flash against her window, she knew she only had a matter of seconds to sprint out of bed and crawl under the covers of her parents bed. Every crash reminded her of the nights she would spend within the protection of her father. She always knew that whenever he was there by her side, nothing could go wrong. But now those memories were tainted with her father; a man she thought would always protect her but had tarnished the love she had for him. She wasn't sure if it was anger or sadness that accompanied these thunderstorms but whatever emotions they were, Isabelle never liked being alone during them.

So now here she was sitting on Simon's bed. She was wearing one of his grey textual shirts that said "Beam me up, Scotty" across the front along with a pair of red boy shorts. Her knees were pulled up close to her as she idly traced some of her visible runes with her fingers. It was silly how she always found some excuse to come spend to night with Simon, but tonight, she really didn't want to sleep at the Institute.

Simon finally came into his room wearing a pair of dark blue, plaid pajama bottoms and a white t-shirt. A damp towel in his hands. He had let Isabelle use the shower first and was wondering if she would be asleep by the time he had finished with his shower. Apparently not as she was sitting there on his bed wearing one of his shirts and clearly wide awake.

"Are you feeling any better, Iz," he said placing his towel on a chair to dry.  
"Yeah. Thanks for letting me stay here tonight."  
Simon moved over to sit on the bed next to Isabelle. "Of course. My place is open to you anytime you need."  
Isabelle smiled at the warming thought. She enjoyed being in Simon's company. It felt safe and inviting and comfortable. A shelter from all the troubles that lie outside.

Another flash lit up Simon's window and Isabelle cringed at the sight of it.  
"Want to start getting some sleep?" Simon suggested. He pulled the blankets aside and gestured for Isabelle to climb under them. Another crash of thunder shook his apartment. She slid out of her position and crawled slowly under the blankets. Simon followed right after her. He still hadn't completely gotten used to the notion of Isabelle Lightwood sharing the same blanket with him, let alone the same mattress, but it was still much less of a mess as their first sober night together. He and Isabelle had shared each other's company through the night on many occasions now. The act of being in bed was her was magnitudes more natural.

Isabelle curled into him and snuggled her head under his chin. Her hand skimmed the bottom hem of his shirt and teased at the thin strip of skin showing underneath. Simon lightly ran his fingers up and down the exposed skin of her thigh. She relished in the comfort and breathed in at the feeling of his touch. Her hands found their way up Simon's shirt as they grazed the softness of his stomach. She found his lack of ab muscles amusing since she used to have a liking of dating men with some sort of defining abs. But Simon was still charming.

Another bolt of lightning struck outside and Simon pulled Isabelle in closer to him by her waist and anticipated the crash of thunder. He found it rather fascinating that the only thing to shake Izzy up other than the safety of her family was her own thoughts and memories. But nonetheless, if she wanted him to be there for her, he was not going to disappoint. He kissed her on the top of her head just before the boom was able to shake her up. She didn't realize that she had stopped playing with Simon's stomach and now had the waistband of his pants in a death grip.

Once she released the cloth from her hands, she brought her hand up to Simon's neck and looked up at him. Seeing his smile always brought a strange sensation to her stomach. She craned her neck and closed her eyes, her eyelashes fluttered closed atop her cheeks. Simon brought his lips down to meet her and felt the soft smoothness of her lips that he loved so much. Their lips began moving against each other's quickly. His hand that was on her thigh brushed up to her waist and then moved up her spine. His fingers became tangled in her dark black locks of hair.

"Izzy…" he managed to whisper in between kisses. She responded by leaning her body closer to his until she pushed enough where he was on his back. Isabelle was now on top of Simon kissing him deeply. Her hands ran up the side of his face and into his hair. Thunder roared outside and Isabelle quickly gasped and detached herself from Simon's lips. Her brows furrowed as she breathed out and finally caught her breath. She hated feeling weak as if her mind had some sort of control over her.  
"I'm sorry," she softly let out.

Simon lifted himself up and reached up a hand to rub at her neck in an effort to coax her nerves away. He pulled his body up and rolled them both over so as Simon now hovered above Isabelle. He had himself propped up on an elbow and slid a finger of his other hand down her face to move some loose strands of hair from her eyes. Gently, he bent down to place a kiss upon her cheek and trailed them towards her jaw. Instinctively, she began rubbing her leg against Simon's and let out a soft moan when she felt his lips against her neck. The spot where he had once bit her before now felt heated as she remembered the feeling of his fangs on her.

The weather continued to beat down at the walls of Simon's room but it didn't matter to Isabelle anymore. Being wrapped up in Simon's embrace and feeling his body against hers was all she needed. No longer did the harsh flash of lightning and crash of thunder bring back feelings of pain and discomfort but were now replaced with warm thoughts of this strange yet intriguing boy.


	7. Beautiful

Disclaimer: We don't own Simon or Isabelle. The belong to The Mortal Instruments and Cassandra Clare.

These will be a series of drabbles/one-shots about Simon and Isabelle's relationships so the chapters don't necessarily follow each other. These are also posted on our tumblr: Isabelle-Lewis

* * *

Beautiful

Isabelle has always been pretty, Simon thought to himself as he waited outside the Institute dressed up in a genuine black Armani suit, _courtesy of Magnus Bane_. He didn't understand why she had to take so long to get ready. Even upon waking up in the early morning, _Isabelle is pretty._

Nervously tugging on his red tie, he wondered how he got to this situation in the first place. If you asked him a year ago, he would have told you that he was either (1) not going to _prom_ or (2) going with _Clary_. He supposed it was all _Clary's_ fault for telling Isabelle about it.

—**—

"_Simon, what is this _prom_ that I've been recently informed about?" she asked him with her hands on her hips and eyes daring him to even try to change the subject.  
_"_Informed by who?" he asked, instantly alert.  
_"_Not really important." She said, brushing his question away…  
_"_Clary."  
_"_Like I said, whoever I heard it from is not really important. Well? What is _prom_ and why have you not mentioned it to me?  
__He gulped, "It's just this … dance thing we do at school. You know. Mundane things."  
__She raised one delicate eyebrow, "And you're _not_ going?"  
__He tried to shrug nonchalantly, "I'm … a vampire now remember? It's not like I have to."  
_"_You're going."  
_"_What? There's no reason for me to go." He said defiantly. There was no way he was going.  
__She moved.  
__Suddenly all he could see, smell, and feel was _her_. With her hand lightly teasing the buttons of his shirt, and eyes seductively blinking up at him she whispered, "Let's _go_. "  
_"_Alright."_

—**—

Sighing, he was too _whipped_. Now he was stuck going to _prom_, an event he could hardly care about. At least he was going with –

"I'm ready!" Her voice called out from the door.

Turning around he was met with _Isabelle_ dressed elegantly in a crimson dress, hugging her curves and showing off her feminine figure. Her long raven tresses were curled and piled neatly on her head with a few strands of hair framing her delicate face. His eyes roamed through her light make up, just enough to highlight her entrancing eyes and seductive lips.

He swallowed thickly. If he had a working heart, it'd be beating insanely fast –  
"Simon? Do I look okay?" she asked, with a knowing look in her eyes.  
"You… You look –"

No wonder she took so long to get ready. _Pretty_ wasn't a deserving enough word to describe her _Isabelle_ anymore.

"Speechless Simon?" she teased, walking up to him, a small black purse in her hands.

As soon as she was within reach, he grabbed her waist and kissed her, molding her body into his. Surprised, she gave out a small yelp which quickly turned into moans as his hands roamed lightly around her figure. "You're going to be the death of me." He whispered, groaning against her lips.

She laughed, pulling away while lightly answering back, "You're _technically_ already dead."  
He chuckled, not commenting back to her reply, and instead leaning his forehead against hers he breathed, "_Tu_ _es belle, Isabelle."_


	8. Quintessential

Disclaimer: We don't own Simon or Isabelle. The belong to The Mortal Instruments and Cassandra Clare.

These will be a series of drabbles/one-shots about Simon and Isabelle's relationships so the chapters don't necessarily follow each other. These are also posted on our tumblr: Isabelle-Lewis

* * *

Quintessential

Admitting it to herself would be the first step to acceptance. He wasn't the type of guy that Isabelle played around with. Downworlder or not, she always had a special liking for strong and skilled men. It didn't hurt if they were fun to look at either. Your typical arm candy and eye candy. But Simon was so different from these other guys.

Perhaps because she wasn't playing anymore.

Sure Simon was a vampire but, it wasn't like he was very good at it. He wasn't hyped up on vampire bravado like Raphael was. Admittedly, ditching the glasses opened up his eyes more, and Isabelle wasn't against taking credit for his better fashion sense. But that still didn't shake off that awkward boyish characteristic about him.

Testosterone wasn't exactly seeping out of his pores. So why was it so easy to fall for him? What was it about Simon Lewis that made her gravitate towards him?

Maybe it was because he knew how to make her laugh. Not many of the other boys were as witty or sarcastic as he was. They also didn't really have too much of a personality. Simon was so genuine with himself and always leapt to the occasion to help Clary. It hurt. Maybe a little. Maybe a lot. She couldn't help but even feel jealous about it. But that was Simon. That's what Simon does. That's what made him so sweet. She just felt comfortable around him.

That was probably the best thing about him. The comfort. Because even though Simon didn't have muscles protruding off his body, the skills to handle a seraph blade, or a way with words that swept her off her feet, he was the quintessential Simon. And he was hers.


	9. Missing

Disclaimer: We don't own Simon or Isabelle. The belong to The Mortal Instruments and Cassandra Clare.

These will be a series of drabbles/one-shots about Simon and Isabelle's relationships so the chapters don't necessarily follow each other. These are also posted on our tumblr: Isabelle-Lewis

* * *

Missing

Rubbing his eyes to make him more awake, he slowly sat up. 4:00PM his clock informed him as he rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck. Isabelle had already gotten out of bed, he noticed, unsurprised. Yawning he swung his legs out of bed and pursing his lips he decided to go check the expensive ring he bought a few days ago.

Making sure Isabelle was nowhere near, he drew open his drawers where he kept his boxers and noticed one of his new ones were missing. Assuming they were just in the wash, he then dug around to look for the red velvet box.

He blinked.

It wasn't there either.

Panicking he yanked out all his boxers and felt around for a small box. Nothing. "Okay Simon. Where did you put it?" he muttered to himself while hastily putting back his garments in the drawer.

Drawing open all his drawers and digging into them in a hurry he searched his whole room for a certain box and found nada, zilch, nothing.

He ran a hand through his unruly hair before looking around his mattress, then inside his closet, then his book shelves. He ran through the bathroom and looked through the drawers and still found nothing.

Maybe it was in his pants or jacket pocket?

He went back to his closet and dug through his pants and jacket pockets and still found… nothing.

"Okay. Calm down. I know I bought it. I just need to know where I put it."

After about 30 minutes of destroying his room for the sake of a _ring_, he caught the aroma of something burning. _Isabelle._

Bursting out of his room, he immediately went over to the kitchen and saw Isabelle attempting to stir-fry some vegetables yet burning them instead. He went behind her and gently grasped her hand that was holding onto the pan and moved it gently to the side, taking it away from the heat of the stove. "I thought we agreed that I'd cook for you." He said a tad bit exasperated, not from her but because he still couldn't find that damn ring.

She pouted, "But you weren't awake and I didn't want to wake you." She rubbed her stomach with her other hand, one of her rings catching one of the rays from the sun-set.

He blinked. Taking a step back to look at her more clearly, he noticed she was wearing one of his new boxers as shorts along with one of his favorite shirts. On her hand, it was _the ring_.

"Isabelle!"

She glanced down at where he was gazing. "I thought you wouldn't mind me taking one of your boxers."

Blushing a bit from the fact that his girlfriend was only wearing _his_ clothes, "I … I don't but …" he sighed while rubbing his forehead. "I didn't even get to ask you."

"Ask me…" She paused, "Oh the ring?" She laughed and looked at the ring fondly. "It's beautiful Simon."

She stepped in closer to him, taking his hand off his forehead and intertwining her fingers through his. She gave him a slow kiss before whispering, "Well, aren't you going to ask me?"


End file.
